Break the Silence
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose and Dimitri never met and Rose and Lissa never ran away from the academy. Dimitri has been Strigoi since he was seventeen years old. He's the leader of all Strigoi and his plan is to murder Rose or as they call her Strigoi Slayer. During an attack at court Rose is taken away by Dimitri. For some reason he can't follow his own plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Break The Silence**

**Author's Note: **_I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does._

_And 'break the silence' is a song I heard from the band Killswitch Engaged. Somehow it brought me into "story-mode" so this is how i got the idea of this story. :D_

_Enjoy of Not._

_Rose is 21 and Dimitri is 24._

"Rose can you help me with this?" Lissa asked.

I walked up to her and zipped up the back of her dress.

"Lissa you're so beautiful." I complimented her.

She smiled, "But you're gorgous."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever these looks might go away by the time i'm thirty." I joked.

Lissa giggled and shook her head, "Well ready for the party?"  
I groaned. I hated the royal parties.

All they did was talk about the lastest news, mingle, eat small portion meals, and enjoyed whatever orchestra music they heard.

But it's not like I had a choice.

I'm Lissa's guardian.

We checked myself in the mirrow.

I had to admit I look fantastic.

My guardian suit made me look professional and hugged me in the right places.

My hair was tied back into a high ponytail and I added makeup so i wouldn't look to plane.

I had my lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner on.

We made our way to the party and began mingling.

The other guardians were against the wall looking about as they usually did.

I signed. We have such dull lives.

We risk our lives for these moroi who most of them don't give a shit about us.

They take us for granted.

And I hate it.

"Rose?"  
I looked to my left to see Lissa who was with an handsome Moroi.

He had those dark emrald eyes and I knew he was Ivashkov.

Unlike most Moroi his skin was slightly tan and he kinda seemed like he works out.

His hair was styled messy.

I smiled and walked up to Lissa. "Yes?"  
"I'd like you to meet Adrian Ivashkov. He;s Queen Tatianna's great newphew."  
I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you too Little Dhampir."

"Rose i'll be back."

Beofore I could say anything she left to mingle with other Royals.

Great i'm stuck with this guy.

"Oh no need to judge me before you get to know me."  
"What?"  
He smirked, "I can read your aura."

To say i was surprised was an understatement.

"Come on let's go on the roof."

There was a roof patio.

i couldn't leave Lissa behind.

He smiled, "Don't worry Little Dhampir there are plenty of guardians here."

"Fine, but if you try be funny you will get hurt." I warned.

He then nodded and soon we were on the roof's patio.

He took out a cigertte and began smoking.

I rolled my eyes, "You're going to kill yourself."

He smirked, "Want one?"  
I shook my head.

"So Rose you like being a guardian?"  
I smiled, "I love guarding Liss- er Vasilia but other than that there's no excitment."

He nodded. "You know I could use a guardian."

I looked at him and he smiled, "You could be my guardian?"  
"No thanks."

He was going to say something when I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach.

NO! Strigoi!

But how!

"Rose what's wrong?"  
"Strigoi are here."

Adrian's eyes widened and he took out a stake.

I was shocked but now was no time to ask questions.

I took out mine and by the time me and Adrian tried to warn the guards the Strigoi burst through the door.

Moroi tried running away and some were already getting attacked.

Guardians began killing off the Strigoi.

As I fought I was also looking for Lissa.

"Rose!" Liss yelled.

I ran to the corner of the room and staked her Strigoi who _nearly _bit into her neck.

I told Lissa to hide and i'll be back for her.

I went back to fighting Strigoi.

The air smelled off blood and it was sickening.

"Rose watch out!" Adrian warned me.

I turned around and a blond Strigoi grabbed me by my neck.

I began punching and kicking.

He laughed and soon chocked.

His eyes went blank and we fell to the ground.

Adrian pulled out his stake from the Strigoi's heart.

I owed him one.

Some Strigoi began retreating and from the corner of my eye I saw a Strigoi with long chin length hair ready to attack Adrian.

I pushed Adrian out the way and felt a blow to my temple.

After that everything went black.

**Author's Note: I don't have a word count so sorry if these become long chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

A groan left my mouth as I woke up.

My head was killing me.

I was laying in a queen size bed in a room that seemed 1500's design but with a t.v.,refrigerator, and a very tended window.

The colors of the room was jet black, crimson red, and gold.

"You're finally up." It was an russian accent.

i turned and stiffened.

It was that Strigoi with the long hair.

My hands instinctively went for my boot where I hid my stake.

But it wasn't there!

I got out the bed once he started walking twords me.

"Stay away from me." I warned.

He smirked, "And if I don't?"

I grabbed a lamp and threw at him.

He didn't even blink or move!

He looked at me as if i was a foolish child and began walking to me again.

I began throwing random things at him but he never stopped.

Soon my back was against the wall and he was infront of me.

His red eyes bore into mine.

My breath thickened this was my fate.

To die against a wall and fail from what all i've been trained to do.

He leaned in and kissed my neck and pulled away like nothing happened.

I didn't know how to react.

He smirked then the door opened to another a Strigoi.

This one was a red-headed and I could tell he use to be Moroi before he was turned.

"Dimka, didn't you're mother teach you not to play with your food?"

Dimka rolled his eyes, "What do you want Ivan?"  
While they were distracted I made a run for it only to be thrown onto the bed.

It was a wonder how I didn't fly through the headboard.

I glared at Dimka. He glared at Ivan who only laughed.

"Aww, your lunch almost ran away."  
Since when did Strigoi became cannibals!

Dimka smirked at me, "Since we felt like it."  
Could he read my thoughts?

I felt myself pale.

Ivan smirked, "Dimka your scaring the poor guardian."

"That's what we want, no?"

They then laughed and walked to me.

I tried punching Ivan who was the nearest but he grabbed my arms in a blaring speed and i was pinned down.

Ivan seemed to be analyzing me and his eyes turned into recognition.

But I don't know either of them!

They began talking in Russian and kept glancing at me.

Ivan seemed almost scared and I kept hearing the name, Nathan.

nathan must be important and i sure as hell didn't wanna meet him.

Dimka told Ivan something and he lef the room closing the door back.

I stood upright and looked at my arms that had red marks on them from Ivan's grip.

Dimka looked at me, "Rosemarie-"  
"How do you know me and my name?" I demanded.

He smirked, "You're the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway. All Strigoi know you as their slayer."

Great i'm probably in a warehouse full of these creatures and they want to kill me.

Dimitri nodded, "Yea they do but I won't let them kill you."

I attempt to arch my eyebrow, "Are you a mind reader?"  
He chuckled, "Nyet, you're just easy to read."

"Umm... it's not like I wanna be killed but why are you proteting me?"  
He ignored my question, "Doesn't matter."  
I rolled my eyes, "So why take me away and keep me captive?"  
He was going to say something when a blonde Strigoi walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimka stepped infront of me.

The blonde Strigoi smirked, "Protecting your blood whore."

Dimka glared as well as I did.

"I'm not a blood whore!"  
Dimka gave me a warning look.

I knew he was trying to protect me.

"What do you want Nathan?" Dimka demanded.

"To finish off Rose."  
My eyes widened.

They really do want to kill me!

I had to get out here some way.

Dimka growled, "You will never touch her or i'll set you out in the sun and watch your body desendigrate into nothing but ashes."

I winced.

Nathan chuckled.

It shent sivers down my spine in an uncomfortable way.

"Oh really Dimitri? Wasn't it I that ended your dhampir life when you were only seventeen."

Dimitri glared.

I felt terrible for him and I wanted to comfort him but I know i'll never do that.

Nathan knew he hit a sensitive spot for Dimitri then he glanced at me then back at Dimitri.

"You either kill her or turn her."

He then looked at me, "You either die willingly or be turned. You have six months to decide."

I'd rather die than kill innocent people for a living.

I'm only 21 but I didn't wanna die yet and i sure as well didn't want to be a Strigoi all my life.

i need to escape and I needed a great plane.

Nathan then left.

Dimitri turned at me, "That mouth of yours will get you killed someday."

I glared at him, "Look no one talks to me that way and gets away with it."

Dimitri almost seemed amused.

"You are not like most women I know. Most of them would've been quite as a mouse or begged for mercy."

"Well i'm a Hathaway."

He chuckled.

I actually got a Strigoi to laugh!

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned to the bed with Dimitri on top of me.

I almost screamed but he covered my mouth.

His hands were surprisingly warm.

Out of all the Strigoi i've fought they were always icy cold.

He seemed to be thinking of what he should do to me.

I really hoped it wasn't anything intimate like.

I'm still a virgin and I definitely didn't won't to give up my virginity to a Strigoi.

Dimitri then smiled, "Roza I am not going to hurt you."

He then pulled his hand away and either of his hands were on the side of me.

"Th-then why did you jump me like that?" I questioned.  
He smirked, "It was fun scaring you but you're the best company i've had in a while."

He was helding me captive for company?

He then layed beside me.

I quickly sat upright.

"You're not like other Strigoi. Others would've finished me off already."

He nodded. "I know but do you think I wanted to be like this?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

He sighed, "Yea. I wish I was strong enough to fight off Nathan."

I could only imagine what he felt.

Just to be 17 and then turned?

He hasn't even experienced life.

And I thought us guardians hadn't experienced anything.

"Dimitri how old are you?"  
"24."

I smiled, "I'm 21."

He arched an eyebrow, "I though you were at least 17."

Do I look that young!

He chuckled and I punched his side.

He faked an ow.

Why is his body so warm?

I let my hand tounch the side of his face.

"You're not cold."  
"Because i'm hot." he joked.

I giggled.

"Nathan... he didn't fully turn me. I was the first he ever turned and he didn't do it correctly...so i still have average body temperture, i can stay in the sun... and eat solid food."

I was astonished by this.

"That's pretty awesome... umm... have you turned anyone before?"  
Dimitri shook his head. "No I wouldn't want anyone to suffer this way."

"Then you'll let me go right?"  
The door opened and Dimitri stood up.

He seemed worried, "Roza _hide_."


	4. Chapter 4

I had no idea where to hide but my best option was hiding under the bed.

"Where is she?" it was a woman voice.

"Galina this doesn't concern you." Dimitri growled.

I heard Galina growled, "Fine. Attack!"

The sounds were horrifying.

It sounded almost like a wolf attack.

I slowly peeped from the bed and Dimitri fights like a warrior!

He was so dangerous and graceful with his skills.

There was seven Strigoi males fighting him and he fought them all.

His clothes were completely ruined and his shirt was gone.

I had to blink so I couldn't be distracted by his incredible body.

He through them against walls and each other.

Galina tried to jump at him and he gripped her by the mouth.

"Now you and your men leave." Dimitri warned.

Galina tried her best to still fight Dimitri but his grip was strong.

I could tell Dimitri hated this but he kept an straight face.

Once their eyes were locked he said, "Leave now and _never _bother with Rose."

Her eyes seem to in a trench and she blinked then nodded.

I then realized Dimitri compleled her!

I had no idea Strigoi could compel each other.

Dimitri must be tougher than any other Strigoi.

He let Galina go and her followers left with her.

They gave Dimitri a few dangerous stares.

Dimitri flashed his fangs at them and they quickly scurried out the room.

Dimitri fell to the bed.

I looked him over.

He had a few major scars and bruises.

Unlike most Strigoi his scars and bruises didn't go away.

He must be more dhampir than anything but has the strength and appearance of Strigoi.

I got up from under the bed and saw on a dresser a first aid kit.

I quickly got it and began attending to his wounds.

He griminced for a moment.

"Roza you don't have to do this." he whispered.

I could tell he didn't like feeling vulnerable.

I smiled and gently moved his hair from his face.

"You saved me Comrade. You deserve it."

Dimitri almost smiled at my nickname for him.

Once I finished taking care of him I put away the kit and sat next to him.

Dimitri looked at the door. I stiffened.

He chuckled, "It's only Ivan."

I signed relieved as Ivan walked in with a box of pizza.

Right on que my stomach growled.

Ivan and Dimitri exchanged looks before they bursted out laughing.

I blushed, "So... I'm hungry."  
"We can tell now." said Ivan as he sat by me.

He opened the box and it was my favorite!

pepperoni!

Ivan then ate half the pizza!

"You're not gonna share!" I said in disbelief.

He smirked, "Oh sorry, you want one?"  
Before i could take one Dimitri stole the box and was on the otehr side of the room.

"This isn't fair!"  
"Nothing never fair Roza."  
Then Dimitri ate the rest of the pizza.

I looked at Ivan confused, "How could you eat solid food?"  
He shrugged, "I forced myself since i been turned. I didn't want to kill people of blood lust for a living."

"But doesn't Strigoi need blood everyday?"

They nodded.

My eyes widened.

"We use blood bags, Roza." Dimitri said.

Ivan glanced at him, "Oh she gets a nickname and I don't?"

I giggled.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and said something in Russian.

Ivan flicked him off and Dimitri smirked and said, "No thanks Ivan, i'm not gay."

Ivan blushed and walked out the room.

My stomach growled again. Now it's demanding food.

Dimitri chuckled, "Roza, don't you remember you have a refrigerator in here?"

I looked across the room where the frig was and across from it was a microwave-oven.

"I can't cook."

"Then i guess you'll starve."

"What Dimitri! You can't let me starve."

He shrugged then walked out.

Prick!

I must've said it aloud because Dimitri walked in and smirked, "Roza I heard that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I've noticed i've had a lot of spelling errors and grammar mistakes so sorry!**

**And i've been slacking on the disclaimers.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

**Oh and thank y'all for the reviews :D**

**Ideas are welcomed also and i'll give you credit.**

**Bye Y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does.**

**And THANK Y'ALL for reviewing :D they make my day :D**

I signed looking at my ruined cake.

Well if you can even call it that.

Looks like i'm going to starve.

I crawled in the bed and went to sleep.

I was on an beach with a scarlet red bikini.

My hair was straightened and down.

"Hello Little Dhampir."

I turned around to see Adrian walking to me.

"Adrian!"  
I actually ran to hug him.

He was caught off guard but hugged me back. "I've missed you."

"I miss you too."

"So why are dreaming about me?" He then smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't planning to."

He chuckled and look at my bikini, "It's supposed to be black."

And just as he said it the bikini turned black.

"How did you do that?"  
"Because it's my dream."

I looked at him crazy.

"I can walk through dreams... i'm a spirit user."

"That's awesome. How is Lissa?"  
He seemed like he didn't want to say anything.

"Adrian?"  
"She feels like the bond isn't there anymore... she feels lonely."

I hadn't even thought about checking the bond.

"Rose where are you?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that i'm most likely in Russia in a warehouse full of Strigoi."

Adrian's eyes widen, "They're not hurting you are they?"

I shook my head, "They want to kill me... but a Strigoi is protecting me."

Adrian was going to say something but he started to fade.

"Adrian what's going on?"  
"You're waking up."

Then the dream faded away and I awoke to red eyes looking at me.

I almost screamed but a icy hand covered my mouth and all I felt was my blood being drained from my neck then everything went black.

When I woke up Ivan was sleeping beside me.

Ivan was the one who drinked from me!?

I was too scared to even think straight.

I was losing my trust with him and I didn't want to be near him or anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan woke up and I quickly got out of bed.

I felt as if I could fall over.

He gave me a confused look, "Rose what's wrong?"  
He then got up and I tried to move but nearly fell over.

Ivan held my shoulders and I pushed him away and leaned me against the wall for balance.

He looked hurt from my change of character with him.

"Rose i'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Stay away from me!"  
He glared, "What's wrong with-"

He stopped mid sentence and was looking at my neck.

I quickly covered it with my hand.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"You should be! I couldn't believe you took blood from me."

His eyes widened then he seem to realize what I was talking about.

"I didn't take blood from you."

I had no time for mind games.

"Rose I _promise _you it wasn't me! Last night when I came in I was going to give you pizza because I didn't want you to starve and Nathan was over you ready to drink from you. I tried to fight him but he knocked me out cold and i'm sorry I couldn't defend you."

Ivan looked like he wanted to cry.

In such little time he already shared a bond with me.

I believe Ivan and I stumbeled to him hugging him.

He hugged me back and pulled me close to his cold body.

The door opened and Ivan was infront of me ready to fight.

Dimitri stepped in and raised an eyebrow at him then he noticed me and he was at my side.

"Roza what happened?"  
He glared at Ivan and Ivan glared back, "Dimka she was attacked last night and I tried to defend her but-"

"You failed."

Ivan looked hurt and pissed off. "I tried my best and where were _you_. _Your_ the one who failed Rose."

"_I _was out hunting."  
"Guys stop fighting." I warned them.

They looked at me then back at each other.

"Dimitri, what do you mean by 'hunting'." I asked him.

Ivan shook his head.

Dimitri nodded, "She needed to know."

"Roza, when I mean hunting, we hunt down Strigoi that tries to kill people."

I then nodded. At least he wasn't killing anyone...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead does.**

**OMFG :D thank y'all for the amazing reviews :)**

**Oh and this might answer your question ****rephiamluvers123:**

**Dimitri didn't want Rose to be scared of him because he kills for a living to save people from Strigoi.**

**And sorry Dimitri and Ivan made it seem tense. :)**

**How does that work with the whole living with a bunch of strigoi? **

**Well you'll find out soon! :D**

Ivan layed next to me and Dimitri layed on my other side.

I was confused, "But if you both kill Strigoi to save others then why keep me captive and live in a warehouse with your enemies?"

Ivan and Dimitri looked at each other then Dimitri spoke,

"Because the plan was to kill you so you wouldn't kill our kind."  
"And we really can't escape from Nathan because he _always _finds us. And when he does..." Ivan trailed off.

I sat upright. Did Dimitri and Ivan wanted part to kill me?

They seem to know what I was thinking and almost looked guilty.

Ivan signed, "Rose when do you wanna go back home?"

"As soon as possible!"  
Dimitri smiled, "But you are home."

Before I could react Ivan had me pinned down and Dimitri's lips were against my neck.

"No please! Don't do this!"  
"Roza you will be part of us. Forever."

Then he bit into my neck and I was out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note.**

**Well readers today is my last day of Spring Break so I can't update twice or three times a day like I use to...but hopefully I can update One chapter a day? :D And i'll make sure the chapters are long this time! :) Anyway, Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

When I woke up I froze.

My skin was pale white!

I really am a Strigoi now!

Tears began falling down.

I wished I would've fought more.

Now I'm turned into my enemy.

I would've never thought Dimitri and Ivan would turn their back on me.

I came to consider Ivan as a brother and Dimitri as a close friend.

But I was stupid to actually trust Strigoi.

I rubbed my arm to feel that it was cold as ice.

I shivered this was too good to be true.

I wish this was just a nightmare so I could wake up and actually cherish my boring life.

The door opened to Nathan.

I growled and ran at him in a speed I didn't exist and punched him.

To say he was caught off guard was an under statement.

His red eyes darkened and he growled then pushed me hard.

I was _literally_ thrown to the bed.

He got on top me pinning my arms behind my back.

I struggled under him and he glared at me, "You bitch! How _dare_ you hit me."  
"Piss off!" I yelled at him.  
He flashed his fangs at me and began ripping off my clothes.

Oh fuck no!

I managed all my strength to pick up my legs and kick him in the chest as hard as I could.

He fell off the bed and I quickly ran out the room.

I had to get out of here!

I didn't care if I was only in my under clothes my life mattered more at this moment.

I was soon out in the hallway.

My stomach felt sick.

There were too many Strigoi in one area.

It never bothered me when I was around Dimitri, Ivan, and the other Strigoi I encountered with.

"GET HER!" I heard Nathan yelled down the hall.

I ran to random places trying to find an exit door.

I froze and ran into a random room when I saw a Strigoi down the hall.

Galina and her crew.

There was no way I could beat them all by myself.

I looked around the room.

It was empty except for a big closet.

I gulped and looked inside.

My eyes widened.

There were different kinds of stake, clothes, and boots.

Some were red, gray, silver, blue, white, and gold.

I quickly put on a guardian outfit and put on some boots.

I gently touched the stake to see if it would effect me and was surprised when it didn't.

That only meant Dimitri barely turned me.

I decided to get each color of the stakes and hid them in them with my boots.

I looked at the silver stake in my hand and surprised it was mine. I then had the red one in my hand.

I then took a breath. Hopefully i'll make it alive...

I opened the door and creep out.

No Strigoi.

I signed relieved and walked down the hall.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter it kinda sucks since i can't right good fight scenes. :p but don't be too harsh PLEASE!**

I saw the exit door at the far end and quickly made a run for it only to be thrown against the wall.  
I groaned in pain and screamed of pain when I was repeatedly hit against my ribs.  
i then grabbed the leg and saw that it was Galina!  
I then pushed her against the wall and staked her in her heart.  
Her eyes were lifeless and she dropped to the ground.  
I was lifted off the floor and saw Nathan.  
My eyes widened he smirked, "Your time is up Rosemarie."  
"Actually your time is up."  
It wasn't my voice but Dimitri who was standing behind Nathan.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**Umm This Might Be A Boring Chapter So Sorry.**

_**Previously**__: I was lifted off the floor and saw Nathan._

_My eyes widened he smirked, "Your time is up Rosemarie."_

_"Actually your time is up."_

_It wasn't my voice but Dimitri who was standing behind Nathan._

Nathan growled and dropped me on the floor.

Before he could charge at Dimitri Dimitri broke his neck!

It was an sickening sound.

Nathan's body dropped to the floor.

I didn't know if he was dead or unconsience.

I knew Strigoi could die with either their head off, staked, or lit on fire...

But Nathan is old...

While Dimitri wasn't paying attention I made a run for it.

It was night out and freezing!

It's winter here.

I ran as fast as I could.

I had no idea where I was going but I needed to go anywhere to get away from here.

"Roza!" I could Dimitri in the background and ran faster.

I kept running faster and I was slammed against a tree.

The force was too strong that it made my left arm brake.

I screamed of pain.

I tried getting up but frozed up as there was three Strigoi surrounding me.

One with curly brown hair he use to be Moroi, another with straight blonde hair he use to be dhampir, and the last one had a military buzz cut. I could tell this one was a human before turned.

"Well well, you lost." This Strigoi had curly brown hair and by his lean body I could tell he use to be Moroi before being turned.

I glared at him and a blonde one grabbed me by my waist. "We should share her, Benedikt."

Benedikt smirked, "Mmm sounds like a plan, Georgiy, what do you think Luka?"

Luka is the one with a buzz cut. "Sure, who goes first?"  
Benedikt then licked at my neck.

"This will be fun."

A/N: I'll update later today! :D Until then hang on...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

I elbowed Georgiy in his eye.

He yellped and quickly let me go.

Benedikt ran to and I kicked him in his throat.

He began choking on his arm.

I was going to attack Benedikt again but Luka pinned me to a tree.

"And final words?"  
I smirked, "Bye." then I staked him in his heart.

His body fell down lifeless.

Georgiy and Benedikt ran at me I dodged them and they clided with each other falling onto the ground. Georgiy's body had fell on top of Benedikt's.

I ran to them and got the red stake and shoved it through both of them.

They then died and I began running off.

I was still getting use to this new speed.

What if someone found I was Strigoi?

Would they stake me?

I saw a small Motel and crept through a window in a room.

I shut the window and locked it and the same with the front door.

i looked around. It was so un kept here.

Stains on the carpet, a worn out bed, walls with mildew on them...

The only thing good they had was a clean restroom, but I wasn't complaining.

When I passed by the mirrow I flinched.

i couldn't believe it! I could see my reflection.

I had the pale skin of a Strigoi but my eyes were they regular brown color.

I even smiled to see if I had fangs. No fangs.

That only meant I was still me but only had the skin color of a Strigoi and had their speed.

I then took off my clothes to shower and I was thankful someone left a clean toothbrush with tooth paste and clean clothes.

I got dressed in the demi pants, a plaine shirt, and a jacket.

I crawled into the bed and hoped everything will be okay.

**Adrian POV: **We all had our plan figured out.

We decided to go to Baia Russia were most Strigoi attacks happen.

We even found out where an abandoned warehouse was.

Looks like we'll be saving Little Dhampir real soon.

**Rose's POV:** I was having an nightmare.

i was still at the warehouse and Lissa, Adrian, and some guardians were going to save me.

I was fighting off Strigoi then three attacked me.

I was going to die but Lissa fought them the way I trained her. Adrian was trying to fight his best but Ivan dominated him and turned him.

Then Dimitri grabbed Lissa and snapped her neck.

I screamed and woke up.

My body was covered in cold sweats.

I didn't know why but I knew I needed to go back to that warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry i haven't been updating I had writers block with this story...and honestly i think i did bad on this chapter...but hopefully it will get better. :)**

**But enjoy it or not. :)**

I quickly ran back to the warehouse and froze.

There was three of the Court's vans and the back door was busted open.

I swallowed and quickly ran in. Inside it was dim litted and Strigoi bodies were scattered.

I felt sick but continued looking for any guardians.

"Rose?" It was barely a whisper.

I looked in the corner of the room to see Ivan leaning against the wall.

A stake pierced in his chest.

His shirt was stained with his own blood.

I ran to Ivan's side and hugged him.

Even for what they did to me...Ivan was almost like my brother.

He gave a small smile.

"Ivan I can't lose you."

"Rose it'll be okay...you have Dimitri."  
I shook my head and went to take the stake out his chest when I was pulled away from him.

I began kicking and punching trying to let the person let me go.

"Rose! Stop! It's me Adrian!"  
I froze and he let me go. Adrian grabbed my arm, "Rose we have to go the guardians are leaving..."  
I looked at Adrian, he had blood on his hands.

I then looked back at Ivan who looked like he didn't want to be any where near Adrian.

I glared at Adrian and slammed him into the wall, "YOU DID THIS TO IVAN! HOW COULD YOU!"

Adrian stared at me shock, "Rose! They almost turned me!"  
Adrian then looked me over, "They almost turn you and you stay on their side? I thought you hated these creatures."  
"Adrian they're different and-"

"I was compeled." Ivan said.

I couldn't believe this.

The only Strigoi I know who could compel other Strigoi was Dimitri but Dimitri would never comepel Ivan? Would he?

"It was..." then Ivan's body fell down his breathing stopped.

My heart literaly broke and I dropped Adrian and ran to Ivan's side.

"No...this is my fault..." I cried.

Adrian hugged me, "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

I pulled away from Adrian, "Leave, before the rest get you."

Adrian then pulled his stake out of Ivan and touched his chest then got up.

He gave me one final look before running off.

I browsed around the warehouse so far no Strigoi and no sight of guardians.

If Adrian and the other guardians where here...then where is Lissa?  
"Ahhhhg!" Lissa!

I ran up the stairs and barged in a room where I saw Dimitri had his hands around Lissa's neck.

"DIMITRI DON'T!" I yelled.

"Roza?"

He seemed to wake up and looked around the room confused.

That's when I realized Dimitri was compelled.

I was slammed against the door.

It was Nathan, "I should've killed you when I had the chanc you bloodwhore!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

I tried to push Nathan away but he was too strong.

His hands gripped around my neck choking me.

I was struggling and was seeing black stars he smirked and leaned ready to bite me.

i gathered all my strength and pushed him away and began punching him like no tomorrow.

He grabbed my wrists and head bucked me.

i fell backwards and he got on top of me and slapped my face, "You bloodwhore do you know who you're messing with!" he snarled.

I spit in his face and he growled and punched my ribs.

I screamed of pain and he was yanked off of me and thrown against the wall.

The force was so strong there was a hole in the wall.

Dimitri held up Nathan by his neck.

If. Looks. Could. Kill!

Nathan was stuggling and finally looked at Dimitri, "Kill them both!" he demanded.

Dimitri seemed to be in a haze but he was fighting the compultion.

"No." he finally said.

And out of no where Dimitri pulled out a stake and staked Nathan in the chest!

Nathan's eyes widened of surprise and soon it faded into lifeless and his body fell to the ground.

Dimitri pulled away his breathing labored.

Lissa crawled to my way and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "It's going to okay." I told her.

I didn't feel our bond anymore. It was gone.

She nodded. She was too scared to talk.

She looked me over and looked guilty, "They almost..turned you" she whispered.

I nodded.

Lissa glared, "I'll kill them."

I flinched, I wasn' use to Lissa like this.

Yes, she's staked Strigoli before but I still see her as the best friend i grew up with.

Dimitri walked up to us and Lissa did what I wasn't expecting.

She grabbed a stake and tried to stake Dimitri!

Dimitri acted on impulse and gripped Lissa's arms.

She screamed of his force.

I ran to Dimitri and pushed him then grabbed the stake and staked him.

I didn't want to do this but i'm still Lissa's guardian...

His body fell to the floor.

Tears began falling.

Even though what Dimitri did to me I was still close to him.

We heard footsteps and there was Ivan!

But his skin wasn't chalk color it was Moroi pale and his eyes wern't red they were gray.

Adrian changed Ivan back!

He stared wide eyed at me, "Rose you killed him!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead does! :)**

Sorry to keep y'all waiting but i'm out of ideas! Until i can think of any or get ideas from Any of you this story if on hold.

Sorry :(

-MyRussianComrade


	15. Chapter 15

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

"Ivan I-" I couldn't even explain.

Ivan ran past us and to Dimitri's body.

He turned him over - tears actually falling from his face.

"No...he was my childhood bestfriend. ROSE HOW COULD YOU!" Ivan yellled.

I felt myself ready to cry, "I was only protecting Lissa."

"Do you actually think Dimitri will kill Lissa?"

I looked at my feet, "Did you actually think I though Dimitri would turn me?"  
Ivan glared and if looks could kill i'd be dead now.

"He didn't _fully _turn you. That day Dimitri and I were going to let you go but we heard Nathan planned to kill you so Dimitri wanted you to still live."

A pang of guilt hit me.

Dimitri really does care for me and I killed him just because I thought he would hurt Lissa and because of me he's never coming back.

That's when I started bawling I couldn't sto the dam of tears.

How could I be so damn stupid!

Why do I always act before I even know what the consequences are!

Lissa hugged me, "Ivan it's my fault, I tried to stake Dimitri because I was angry he almost turned Rose."

I looked up to see Ivan sitting next to Dimitri's body.

He signed a shaky breath.

"I don't want to be a Moroi if Dimitri isn't here..." he finally said.

He then grabbed the stake and I got ready to run to him before he could kill himself but out of no where Dimitri's hand gripped Ivan's risk. "Don't." he said weakly.

We all stared in shock.

DIMITRI'S ALIVE!

His eyes slowly opened and they wern't red anymore they were a beautiful chocolate brown.

His skin slowly turned to a tan color.

"Dimitri!" I ran to him hugging him, "I'm so sorry! I was acting on impulse and-"

I was cut off by him _kissing _me!

To say I was shocked was an understatement but I'm not complaining.

His lips were so soft and his kiss was blissful, lustful, passionate...

I began kissing him back and that's when we heard an

"Ahem! Rose!"  
"Dimitri! Chill man!"

We broke apart I felt myself blushing and Dimitri only smirked.

When we sat upright I felt like hiding under a bed.

We had an entire audience.

There was my good friend Eddie and Adrian.

Then Hans.

And my pissed off parents Janine and Abe.

Hans cleared his throat, "Well...we all should get going and take advantage of the sunlight."

We all got up and got into the vans.

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow yes I know this was short, but it's better than nothing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Once we all got into the vans it silent that's when Abe snapped at Dimitri.

"You boy! Who do you think you are? Kissing on my daughter!"Dimitri tensed at his surprising outburst but before he could say anything I interrupted

"Dad! He's my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? Some boyfriend he is. You're held up in a warehouse full of your enemies and he doesn't bother to make an escape plane."

"Sir, I did protect Rose throughout her being captive."

Abe raised an eyebrow and Janine looked at Ivan who looked uncomfortable in this situation.

"Is that true?" She questioned.

Ivan quickly nodded, "Yes sir. I helped a little to." He then flashed a prideful smile at me.

I giggled and lightly elbowed his rib.

"Ow!"

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

Throughout our van ride Hans kept observing Dimitri.

I knew Dimitri felt him watching him.

Hans finally spoke, "You look so familiar…what's your name?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

The van grew tense and I was curious what was wrong.

"Dimitri Belikov! Olenda's son?"

Dimitri nodded, "That's amazing! You're alive! Your family thinks you're dead."

Dimitri's eyes widened, "They do? I need to see them!"

"They are living at Court, they were hoping they could find you in the United States."

Dimitri nodded, "How are they? I hadn't seen them…since I was seventeen."

Hans almost smiled, "They're doing good. Your sisters Karolina and Sonya got married. Sonya has a son named Jason."Dimitri smiled, "How is my other sister, Viktoria?"

Hans chuckled, "As rebel as ever."

Hans then looked at Ivan, "And what is your name?"

"Ivan Zeklos."

Hans smile faltered, "Ivan I'm sorry."

His voice was filled with sympathy.

I looked around. By the looks of it everyone knew what happened.

"Hans what's wrong?" Ivan asked.

Hans shook his head and Eddie spoke up. "Ivan, I'm sorry…but your family has…died."

Tears welled up in Ivan's eyes, "What happened?" his voice was shaky as she tried to calm his breathing.

"Strigoi attacked the home they were living in Florida."

Ivan nodded.

I hugged him and he began crying.

I felt sorry for him and only hugged him tighter trying to comfort him.

Ivan pulled away, "How long ago was this?""Two years ago."

Ivan nodded.

Janine cleared her throat, "But Ivan you do have half twin siblings."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Half?"

"Your father was drunk and impregnated an Dhampir…but they live with Olenda now."

Dimitri and Ivan exchanged glances.

"Seems like we're brothers, Dimka." Ivan smirked.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "We've always been brothers."


	17. Chapter 17

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

We took a plane ride to Court and it took two days.

Dimitri and Ivan seemed to be thinking hard i knew they were getting use not being Strigoi and how things will be when they reunite with their family.

Adrian sat by me, "Little Dhampir how are you feeling?"

I smiled, "Good. I'm glad to go back home."

He almost smiled he seemed sad about something.

"Rose do you really like him?" he cut his eyes at Dimitri who was a few seats ahead of us.

I felt myself blushing. I didn't know Adrian liked me that much.

He signed, "Rose just give me a chance? I'm not like those other moroi guys." he sounded desperate.

I put my head down. I couldn't date Adrian not when I began to grow feelings for Dimitri I'll just be wrong.

"Adrian-"

He stood up and signed frustrated, "Never mind it was a dumb question anyways." He then left like nothing happened.

I hate hurting peoples feelings!

Part of me wanted to chase Adrian and actually give him a chance but part of me knew it wouldn't be fare to be with a guy just out of pity.

I groaned and laid back. In a few more minutes we'll be at Court and I'll start my dull life all over but after being captive my dull life is a privilege.

I decided to zone into Lissa's head,

**Lissa POV: **I was worried about Rose.

What if she's Strigoi! What if she's dead?

I wouldn't want to live with myself.

I sign as I laid in my bed then my door bust open I was quickly on my feet in a defense position what Rose taught me.

I signed relived when it was just Christian he had a big smile on his face.

"Lissa! Rose is alive! And she's on her way to Court along with the other guardians and a few other people."

"Who?""Dimitri Belikov and Ivan Zeklos."

I gasped. I couldn't believe Dimitri and Ivan were alive I knew I needed to tell Olenda!

**End of Lissa's POV back to Rose POV:**

I blinked back into reality only to see Dimitri and Ivan staring at me worried.

"Roza are you okay?"

I nodded.

Ivan smiled, "I haven't seen this in a while."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow confused, "What are you talking about?"

"She's bonded. She was inside her bond mates head."

Dimitri looked at Ivan as if he were crazy.

I nodded and explained to Dimitri about me being Shadow kissed and bonded to Lissa.

He nodded, "That's unique."

We then landed at Court all of us getting out.

Lissa literally knocked me to the ground with her death hug. I giggled, "I miss you too Lissa!"

Our moment was interrupted by crying.

I turned to see Olenda hugging Dimitri.

Dimitri even had tears in his eyes.

His sisters gave him hugs.

I never seen Dimitri so happy.

And I'm glad he is.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated but hopefully by Wednesday I'll be through. ****J**** I'll try to make the chapters longer so don't worry. :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: So I re read this story and saw many spelling errors and also I messed up on the last chapter.**

**In Chapter 15 Lissa was in the rescue mission to find Rose and in chapter 17 I had her at court… Uhg! I cant believe I forgot how my own story went! Its too embarrassing! But bare with my guys and I'll try to re read my work before I post it so there wont be any errors. ****J**** So Enjoy!**

Abe and Janine wanted me to visit them tomorrow for lunch and explain everything what happened in Russia.

Now I was in my room laying in bed. My skin wasn't pale like it was but I wondered if I still have the speed of a Strigoi?

But thankfully me and Lissa's bond came back.

It's still a wonder why it stopped for a while.

There was a knock at my door.

I groaned and got up to see Dimitri.

He was wearing a guardian attire.

"They hired you?" I asked.

He gave a small smile and nodded, "Yea… Roza?""Hmm?""Would you like to take a walk with me?"I smiled and nodded.

We left my room and walked around the Court. We were sitting in a gazeebo of the Court's gardan.

The sun shinned bright and I couldn't help but yawned I don't remember how long its been since I had a full hours of sleep.

"So boyfriend?" Dimitri arched an eyebrow.

I blushed. I only said Dimitri was my boyfriend so Abe wouldn't hurt him.

"Well I needed an excuse for you…" I trailed off blushing more.

Dimitri chuckled and scooted by me.

He leaned in and I wanted to kiss him instead I got up, "Dimitri we cant."

He nodded, "You're right… I'm sorry."

Maybe I should just be forever alone that way Dimitri and Adrian wont be hurt.

"So what will you tell your parents?""That we broke up."

Dimitri looked at the horizon and signed, "I kinda…I did tell my family about you and how you saved me…they were actually happy for us."

I felt his pain and how much he loved me. Love! What? How can I even _feel _his emotions!

That's when I realized Dimitri and I were bonded since I restored him.

This was too much to take in!

"Roza?" Dimitri seemed worried.

I shook my head, "I'm fine…"

"I know you're lying." he gave a small smile and told me goodnight before leaving.

I signed and walked to my room.

I nearly jumped when I noticed Adrian sitting on my bed.

He had a beer bottle next to him and was smoking.

He looked aweful and I hate that I caused him so much pain!

"I saw you and _that _Russian. Is this what you do for fun? Wait till someone grows feelings for you then crush them like its nothing!" I glared and balled up my fists. I had no idea if this was Adrian's drunk talk or what.

"Adrian I don't toy with peoples emotions. I wasn't expecting you to like me a lot and …."

I wasn't expecting to fall for Dimitri and hurt him.

Adrian stood up, "Well just to let you know there's a woman who wants Dimitri." he stopped at my door, "And Rose?"

I met his eyes they looked so sad. "If you really love someone you better have them before it's too late." with that said he walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter kinda sucks with the misspelling and all but it will get better as the chapters go on. So Enjoy or Not! :D**

I couldnt help but to re think about Adrian's words, _"If you really love someone you better have them before it's too late." _

Biting my lip I had to go find Dimitri - i couldnt deny that I love him. I left my room and went to Olena's hoping he was there instead Olena answered the door and gave a welcoming smile, "Roza it's good to see you," she gave me a hug, "Thank you for bringing Dimitri and Ivan back."

I smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome."  
She pulled away and we walked into the kitchen where the family was.

Dimitri's sisters, brother in laws, nephews, neices, Ivan, and Ivan's half sibblings were there.

They gave me a smile and I smiled back,

"Thank you Roza." It was Sonya and she gave me a bear hug.

I giggled and blushed, "You're welcome...Sonya...I can't breath."  
She giggled and let me go and everyone else thanked me.

I sat next to Ivan who was talking with his sibblings.

I couldnt help but to admire it he's a Morio with dhampir sibblings. It's rare here and people are quick to judge.

"Hi Rosie." Ivan gave me a smirk.

I glared at him and punched him in his ribs making him flinch. "Ow!"  
"Hey you can't bully my brother like that." Ivan's little brother gave me his coldest glare.

I couldnt help but to giggle they're so cute! "Well Ivan is my personal punching bag."  
Ivan chuckled and looked at his sibblings giving them a pleaful look, "Please Alyssa and Hunter save me..."

Just like that i was tackeld i was tackled to the ground by two year olds.

I screamed playfully begging them to stop punching me.

Viktoria giggled and helped me up, "Okay kiddies leave Rosie alone."

They pouted but went to annoy Paul.

"Thanks Vika."

She gave a dazzeling smile.

I got to know Dimitri's family and they seem pretty awesome and treated me as if i were already family.

Olena was preparing dinner and everyone got ready to dig in when the door bell ringed.

Karolina got up, "I'll get it."  
I could hear her squeal, "Tasha! Oh my gosh! I havent seen you since colledge!"

Tasha then spoke, "I know! It's so great to see you again!"  
They then walked into the kitchen with Dimitri.

Dimitri gave me a small smile I instantly felt guilty. I told him I used him as an excuse so Abe wouldnt attack him.

I looked at Tasha. Tall, pretty, icy blue eyes, and long jet black hair. What stuck out the most was that scar on her face. She must've fought for her life at one point in time.

Dimitri sat on my right and Tasha was at his left.

Dinner began and everytime I got ready to speak with Dimitri Tasha had something to say.

It took me all my self control not to slap her and yell at her. I could feel Dimitri's amusment and I was going to punch him under the table but he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with him.

"So Tasha how was traveling Europe?" Dimitri asked.

She smiled, "Great but when I heard you and Ivan were back i had to see my favorite boys."

Ivan beamed, "I knew I was your favorite."  
Tasha giggled and I ended up almost pissed off when they were speaking in Russian.

"Dimitri can I talk with you in private?"  
I felt jealousy but Dimitri squeezed my hand in a it's okay way.

I trusted him and pulled my hand away from his.

They excused theirselves and left on the back patio.

Slowly dinner ended and everyone left to their own apartments I stayed behind and helped Olena wash dishes.

"Roza you didnt have to."  
I gave her a smile, "I couldnt leave you with these army of dishes."  
She giggled and nodded, "I'm happy for you and Dimka."  
I bit my lip I havent nessasssararly told Dimitri if we could be together. Olena seemed to read my facial expression, "Rose, Dimitri loves you...are you not ready to be with him?"  
"I never felt this way before i'm scared that i'm going to lose you."

Olena gave me a hug, "It'll be okay."  
I smiled and after we were done with the dishes I walked outside only to see Tasha pinning Dimitri to a tree...


	20. Chapter 20

Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy

**A/N: Thank y'all for the reviews :D **

**Dimitri POV: **After Tasha and I went outside we bagn talking about how our lives been.

We grew up as childhood bestfriends so I told her about me and Ivan being Strigoi and how Rose restored me back to dhampir and how we grew a bond like what she and Lissa share.

Tasha seemed aweded struckt, "Dimitri I hate that that happened to you but I'm glad you're back." she then stepped up to me giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and she pulled away smiling, "Dimitri I have a offer for you?"  
"Sure."  
"Will you be my guardian and lover?"  
My eyes widened I couldn't accept this I only see her as a friend and I love Roza.

Tasha smiled, "Please Dimka? I can give you kids I know how bad you want them and besides you aren't guarding anyone."

I knew how muh I loved kids and wanted to be a father but i would sacrifice all that to be with Rose.

"Dimitri? Are you really in love with that blood whore! She's nothing but a useless -"  
I pinned her to a tree pinning her arms over her head. Our eyes were locked and my voice was cold, "Tasha never call Rose that, and never bring up the word blood whore around me, have you forgot I grew up with them?" I was beyond offended and I swear if Tasha was a guy she'd be crawling on her elbows and knees to get home.

Tasha gave a creepy laugh making me shudder and wrapped her legs around my waist, "Dimka I know you want me you always have until that girl came along."  
I quickly backed away from her, "Tasha I dont know what gotten into you but maybe it's best if you leave us alone."

I hated losing a close friend but if she kept this up she'll ruin my chances with Rose.

Before I could walk away she grabbed me by my arm and pinned me to the tree. I was shocked and for some reason I never found Tasha more atractive. Her icy blue eyes were darkening into a light brown, her black hair was a dark chocolate, and her pale skin was tan.

"Roza."  
"Kiss me Dimka."  
I was in a trench and began leaning in but the screams woke me back into reality.

It was Rose punching Tasha in the face, "You fucking bitch! How dare you compel Dimitri!"  
Tasha was screaming bloody murder and I quickly seperated them grabbing Rose by her waist she was squirming trying to get back at Tasha.

"Roza stop, Tasha was just leaving, weren't you." I gave her a warning look.

She looked horrible! Her hair was wild,clothes were were dirt stained, and her bottom lip busted.

Tasha gave Rose a last cold look before stalking off.

I let Rose go, "Thank you Roza for saving me out of compulson."

She gave a smile and leaned in giving me a kiss.

It was so perfect and I kissed her back with all the passion I had.

Roza pulled away, "Dimitri I-I love you will you be mine?" She was blushing.

I smiled and through the bond she was thinking her words were cheesey.

"I love you too Roza and yes i'll be yours."  
Her face lit up and she gave me another kiss.

"Take it to the bedroom Dimka!"  
I groaned why must Ivan always ruin my best moments?


	21. Chapter 21

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: I know this story is rated M, but I didn't have the heart to post a M scene. Sorry!**

I woke up in Dimitri's arms.

Last night had been incredible when we made love and will be one of the best memories i'll cherish.

My body still ached but I felt content.

Dimitri's eyes opened and he smiled at me, "Morning Roza."

I giggled "Afternoon Comrade."

His eyes widened slightly and he looked at the alarm clock across from us. 12:30a.m. (our p.m.)

"We should get back before Lissa throws a search party."

I gave a pouty look and got on top of him straddling his waist, "She can wait."

I began kissing his hicky and he groaned under me, "Roza if you keep that up i'll lose all my self control."  
I pulled back smirking then whispered in his ear, "I want you too."

And he did. When we finished and got dressed we left out our cabin and held hands as we walked back to the Court.

"So what are we going to do today, Comrade?"

He smiled, "I'm taking you to the new resturant."  
My eyes widened that place was a 5star resturaunt! We didn't have that kind of money!

"Dimitri-"  
"Roza don't worry about it. Ivan forced me to go or he'll casturate me."

I couldn't help but to laugh at Dimitri's embarrassment. His cheeks were blushing light pink.

"Roza." He was begging for me to stop.

I cleared my throat and hugged him, "Sorry Comrade."  
"Rose!" It was Lissa.

I smiled and pulled back from Dimitri, "Hi Liss."  
She gave Dimitri a playful glare, "Sorry Belikov, but i'm stealing your girlfriend."  
Dimitri chuckled, "Fine Lissa i'll just have to steal Christian."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"  
Dimitri arched an eyebrow and Christian walked to us, "Hey everyo-"

Dimitri picked him up by his collared shirt, "AHHHHG! ROSE HELP!"  
I busted out laughing along with Lissa and Dimitri.

Christian had a mixed expression of fear, embarrassment, and anger.

"You people are cruel."

Christian then smirked and Dimitri's arms began to flame.

Dimitri gave Christian 'are you really serious?' look.

Christian wasn't burning him just trying to scare him.

Christian hmph, "That always works."

Dimitri then let him go and the flames disapeared.

A few people were out and Guardians were running out the car with stakes in the hands.

"EVERYONE HIDE! THE STRIGOI ARE COMING!" IT was Hans.

He handed me, Dimitri, and Christian stakes.

He gave Lissa a look, 'you better hide now.'

"Lissa go we'll be fine." I said it like I knew we'll be fine. I just hoped we would.

**A/N: Hoped you like this even a little bit?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Once everyone hid us guardians went back to the woods to fight.

The Strigoi weren't out yet and the air was filled with tension.

I felt Dimitri's emotions going wild and the strongest one is that he'll protect despite the situation. I shook my head at him, "Dimitri you'll have to do what you're trained for."

He gave me a smirk, "It hasn't stopped me before."

I gave a small smile, but our moment was interrruped when a guardian screamed and all we saw were his body being thrown to a tree.

We all took our stakes and slowly Strigoi crept out from the darkness.

Dear god there's too many of them!

The battle was bloody, painful, and sorrowful.

I've never fought so hard in my life and I never witnessed so many deaths in a matter of minutes.

I was now fighting a Strigoi with dyed blue hair. It seemed like we were the perfect match and neither of us were getting anywhere.

He smirked, "Give up Guardian, you can turn Strigoi and be twice as strong."

I glared at him, "Never!" with a strength i didn't know i have i pushed my stake through his heart and out his back.

A part of me felt i was too violent, but i had to do what i was trained for. Maybe being a Strigoi earlier still had some effects on me.

I pulled my stake out and began killing various Strigoi and helping others.

For the briefest moment I felt fear. It wasn't mine, but Dimitri's.

His emotions were too strong that I was pulled into his head.

He was being pinned to the ground by NATHAN!

Does this guy ever die!?

Nathan gave Dimitri a cold smirk, "Did you think you could possibly kill me," he gave a harsh laugh, "foolish boy you almost staked my heart but just like when you were seventeen you failed to stake me fully."

Dimitri used all his strength to push off Nathan but Nathan over powered him.

I could actually see Dimitri's last thoughts.

The day we met, from when we became friends, me restoring him, meeting his family, falling for me, the cabin, and that he'll never see his loved ones again.

That last emotion was enough for Dimitri to over power Nathan.

He gripped him by his neck in a strength i thought impossible.

Dimitri gave him a cold look, "It's over Nathan. Forever."

Dimitri must've still had his Strigoi strength because he broke Nathan's neck until it snapped off.

I shuddered and pulled out his head when I heard Strigoi yelling, "Retreat! Our leader is dead!"  
Us guardians chased them off and killed as many as we could while not even half of them escaped.

This is the most bloodest battle i ever encountered.

We all went back to Court and I nearly jumped when I felt arms on my waist.

"Roza."

I turned around and hugged Dimitri, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I pulled back and noticed how he looked.

His clothes were tattered, his body had multiple scars and blood on them. And on his face on the left side of his cheek was a jagged scar as if a stake had purposely marked him there for torture or reason.

"Dimitri who did this?"  
He shook his head, "A female Strigoi, and all she kept saying was, 'You're going to suffer like the way I did.'

"But who would-" my eyes widened as I knew who did this.

"It was Tasha."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if you liked this story, but I honestly don't know how to finish it. I've ran out of ideas and inspiration for this story. Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: I couldn't leave y'all hanging like that so here's the last chapter. :D**

**A special thank you to Vampswols4L if it had not been for her/his review I wouldn't have posted this chapter, and thank you to All my other reviews for helping me continue if it had not been for y'all this story would've been downhill. So Enjoy or Not... :D**

Hans called for a mandetory guardian meeting, and it turns out we lost three guardians.

Two males and a female. I felt terrible for them especially since they were all married and had kids.

Dimitri held my hand under the table in a comforting way.

I knew he felt equally bad. His thoughts were what if Roza and I had a family and neither or one of us would be gone? How will they go on?

I just wished it was possible to have kids with Dimitri, but I'm happy I just have him and our family and friends.

Hans cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him.

"We've found out were the Strigoi have been hiding it's a abandoned Warehouse south of here. We'll have to strike at during midnight-"

Everyone began stating strategies of how to attack them without them being prepared.

"Hans? How about we strike at afternnon? The sun will be out and the Strigoi will definatly not be prepared for us." I sugessted.

"Rose is right, we could brake down the windowns making the sunlight hit them and who ever is remained we can just stake them, there's no way they would run outside." Dimitri added.

Hans seemed impressed. "Very well. Everyone get some sleep our mission starts in the afternoon."

Everyone left and me and Dimitri walked out to his apartment laying in each others arms on his bed.

Dimitri seemed worried.

"Comrade what's wrong?"

"What if you lose me again, or I lose you? I just got my family back, and that can be taken away from me within a few hourse, and this time will be forever."  
I leaned in giving him a kiss then pulled away, "Don't think that way, we'll fight our hardest."

He gave me a small smile, "I love you Roza."

"I love you too."

_You know what happens..._

Dimitri and I were in the Court's vans.

Already we were ten minutes closer to our destination.

The guardians had their weapons beside them.

This time we advanced.

We were going to brake down the windows and use our flame guns** (A/N: forgot what those were called) **to kill the Strigoi, and whatever Strigoi were left we were going to use our stakes.

The vans parked 50 yards away from the warehouse.

My stomach churned knowing our enemies were inside.

There was a good amount, but I knew we had more guardians. Hopefully we won't lose our kind.

The guardians used their ropes hooking onto the roof and ready to brake through the windowns.

The rest of us were hiding in the shadows of the hallway of the house.

It was dark in here and took me a while to adjust.

Hans sent a message to the roof guardians, and clashes of multiple glass were shattering.

We heard sickening screams of Strigoi being lit up.

My stomach got worst and I knew the downstairs Strigoi were heading our way.

I gave the guardians 'are you ready look' and one one we pulled out our stake.

That's when we saw them there was about fifty of them.

We all charged, It was just like war.

Time seemed to go by slow as we battled for our lives in the end the Strigoi were dead and we didn't lose a guardian.

Hans gave us a aproving look, "Stalk the house, get the rest of the guardians."

I went upstairs my stake held close to me. I went in random rooms and froze when I saw Dimitri laying against a corner.

He was barely breathing, "Dimitri." I was on my way to him when I heard,

"Well if it isn't Rose."

I flinched before I was in guardian mode.

Tasha gave an smirk bearing her fangs.

Her eyes were red and full of revenge.

"You took Dimka away from me now i'm taking you away from him."

"What is wrong with you why are you doing this? If you were his friend you would be happy that he was in love."

She glared, "He loved me first! We were high school sweethearts before Nathan turned him then he fell in love with you - you took him away from me!"  
"Tasha-"

I was literally throwned through the wall.

Pain coursed my body and I screamed of it.

At a light speed Tasha was infront of me smiling, "Tonight you'll be dead and Dimitri will be mines forever once I turn him."

I glared and pushed her at a strength I didn't know exist.

"Never!" I held my stake and ran to her she nearly doged making me cut her across the chest.

She screamed at the burning sensations and got her leg kicking me in my stomch. My stake slid across the room when I fell on my back.

Tasha noticed and we both jumped up running for the stake.

I grabbed it the same time she did.

The tip of the stake was facing my chest and Tasha smirked, "Goodbye Rosemarie."

A scream lit the room.

It wasn't mine, but Tasha's.

Her eyes were lifeless and when I looked down a stake was through her chest.

She dropped to her knees and fell lifelessly on the floor.

I dropped my stake and looked up at Dimitri.

He seemed shaky of the fact he killed his friend, but relieved he saved my life.

"Dimitri?"  
He gave a small smile, "Roza."

Tears of joy ran down my face and I ran in his arms hugging him tight.

"Comrade I love you so much."  
"I love you more Comrade."  
"As much as I love happy endings let's get back to Court."

We turned to face Hans and the guardians.

I smirked, "Oh Hans, you wouldn't want to see the best ending?"  
His eyes widened when he caught up to my second meaning.

"Rosemarie, Dimitr, van now!"

Dimitri gave a chuckle and held my hand as we left the Warehouse.

We finally had eachother and despite the obstacles we'll always be there to defend each other.


End file.
